Xtremeshipping Español
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: Esta historia narra de forma muy acotada cómo suceden los hechos de la relación Yugi D. Hidaka x Yuiichi Sugaya. Son 12 capítulos muy breves.
1. Rumores de pasillo

**Rumores de pasillo**

La primera vez que Yugi D. escuchó hablar de los hermanos Sugaya fue a través de un comentario de pasillo de sus compañeras de clase. Pareció ser que desde ese momento, donde fuera que estuviese, la gente no dejaba de decirle un nuevo rumor, en especial sus fans, quienes exageraban cuando se trataba de ellos.

Se decía, en la escuela que, ya al tercer día de ser los nuevos estudiantes de DominoX, tenían más popularidad que cualquier otro chico y no sólo por ser los mejores en tag duels: Yuiichi, de 15 años (10mo grado), y el menor de ambos, además destacaba en clases de deportes, y a pesar de su baja estatura, lo hacía en especial en baloncesto. Mientras que Kentarou, de 17 años (11vo grado), se mostró como un alumno de alto rendimiento, con aires más intelectuales. Pero además de eso, existía una trágica historia familiar, de la que se especulaba mucho. Nadie sabía con certeza el paradero de sus padres; lo que sí era cierto, es que los hermanos gozaban de una gran fortuna heredada por ellos. Los rumores habían llegado inevitablemente desde su antigua escuela y contaban que existía una tercera hermana menor, la cual estaba internada en un instituto para menores con problemas de salud mental. Nadie sabía el porqué, pero como ellos jamás mencionaban el tema, pronto comenzaron a surgir las versiones más desvergonzadas y crueles, como que Yuiichi tenía problemas de agresividad, y que había violentado a su hermana menor, dejándole secuelas para toda su vida.

-¿Sabías que los hermanos Sugaya, en realidad son tres?- -Misao, la más pequeña, estuvo internada en un psiquiátrico por causa de su locura- -Ellos nunca hablan de eso- -Escuché que Yuiichi Sugaya golpeó a una docena de chicos en su antigua escuela- -Tuvo muchos problemas, los padres no tuvieron más remedio que abandonarlos- -¿Sabías que los padres del 'dúo imbatible' se suicidaron?- -En realidad nadie sabe qué pasó con ellos- -Supe que los hermanos golpeaban a la más pequeña y a causa de eso, se volvió loca- -Yuiichi Sugaya no es el chico que todos creen- -Maltrataba a su hermana- -La pequeña lo detesta-.

Cada quien tenía su propia opinión sobre qué creer, y nadie escapaba del tema. Las primeras semanas de escuela fueron dedicadas a los rumores de pasillo y a pesar de todo lo que se decía, nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema en voz alta con ellos. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de las chicas estaban decididas a formar parte de los fanclubs para los alumnos más populares de la preparatoria DominoX. La llegada de los hermanos imbatibles pareció iniciar una guerra fan. La mayor implicada era Christina, que, además de ser conocida como una de las mejores y más bellas duelistas de la escuela, era una de las compañeras de clase, amiga y mayor fan de Yuiichi Sugaya.


	2. Los protagonistas

**Los protagonistas**

Yugi D. ensayó hora tras hora; día tras día; semana tras semana. Conseguir el papel principal para la obra 'Valentina', uno de sus libros favoritos, y la única historia de amor que le causó una sensación real, era uno de los deseos más grande que poseía y sorprendentemente, estaba siendo planteada como próximo proyecto en el club de teatro. La competencia fue dura, finalmente, el papel se disputó entre las siete chicas, miembros del club, hasta que el profesor se lo asignó a ella. Fue uno de los momentos más satisfactorios de su vida. Aquel mismo día, un nuevo integrante se apuntó en el club. Era Yuiichi Sugaya.

Ni los doce integrantes, ni el profesor encargado del club pudieron ocultar su sorpresa ante aquello, mas no rechazaron la solicitud en lo absoluto. Cualquier nuevo integrante era un punto a favor para el club.

El muchacho se mostró desde el principio, muy serio, callado y con una expresión de desagrado. No le dirigió la palabra ni la vista a nadie más que a los chicos que estaban audicionando para los papeles de la obra propuesta. Las impresiones que daba eran las de un chico tosco, al que habían obligado a participar. Finalmente, llegaba la hora de decidir los estelares, cuando el profesor le propuso a Yuiichi audicionar para el papel del amante de Valentina, ya que ninguno de los chicos del club había resultado tener el talento necesario, para ser merecedor de él.

Yuiichi se mostró aún más molesto al escuchar la oferta, pero no se negó en lo absoluto, es más, su actuación resultó ser bastante convincente, la mejor que el profesor había presenciado ese día. La decisión era obvia.

El profesor se dispuso a despachar a los alumnos, anunciando que los resultados oficiales se publicarían a primera hora, al día siguiente.

El primero en marcharse, y con mucha prisa fue Yuiichi. Resultó natural pensar que él definitivamente no quería estar allí.

Mientras las demás chicas del club le decían lo afortunada que sería si fuese él quien obtuviese el papel de su amante, Yugi D. no podía ocultar la furia que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Le preguntaron de qué se trataba, mas ella no pudo responder. Debía estar feliz por haber obtenido el papel que tanto quería, mas no deseaba sonar mal agradecida.

La verdad es que, sintió que todo aquello se trataba de un gran insulto. Un tipo con aires de popularidad, y una vanidad evidente al no atreverse a ver a nadie a la cara, o dedicar palabra alguna de gratitud al haber sido recibido con el honor de audicionar para un gran papel en su primer día en el club y además haberlo obtenido así de fácil, sumando todos los rumores que de él se comentaban, no podía tratarse de algo grato. Sintió que una injusticia se estaba comentiendo, es más, si este tal Yuiichi conseguía ser el elegido, implicaría tener que trabajar con él durante muchas horas hasta la semana del festival de la escuela, en donde estrenarían la obra de teatro.

El día siguiente fue el anuncio, y a nadie del club realmente le sorprendió ver que Yuiichi Sugaya sería el protagonista. No se podía decir lo mismo del resto de la escuela. Un gran alboroto se armó entre sus admiradoras. La noticia llegó a oídos de Christina, quien hizo de todo para averiguar junto a sus amigas y demás fans, de qué se trataría esta obra.


	3. Ensayos después de clases

**Ensayos después de clases**

Una vez en el club, los integrantes se pusieron a trabajar. Habían sólo 7 días para montar todo. Mientras los actores elegidos hacían su parte al ensayar sus libretos, los demás participaban en la escenografía, vestuario y detalles técnicos.

Yugi D. no soportaba la idea de tener que trabajar con aquel tipo, y para su mala suerte, el profesor les encargó comenzar a ensayar juntos desde ese mismo momento, puesto que la mayoría de las escenas eran diálogos entre ellos dos.

Fue Yugi D. la que se aproximó a él, sin pena alguna. Se quedó mirándolo, de pie y de frente, mientras que él, se encontraba cabizbajo a todo momento, tal como desde que ingresó al club. Finalmente levantó su cabeza para verla.

Le pareció una chica de apariencia infantil, y ver que su rostro estaba cubierto por el disgusto, le llamó fuertemente la atención, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le quedasen viendo de ese modo.

Tardó un par de segundos en presentarse, así que fue D. la que rompió el silencio.

D - Escucha, quiero que sepas que si vamos a pasar el resto de la semana trabajando juntos, no toleraré que me trates como otra de sus babosas fangirls, todo lo que deseo es que esta obra sea grandiosa, trabajé duro para conseguir este papel, y no me lo arruinarás, ¿está claro?

Y – Jamás pensé que una chica con tu apariencia pudiese guardar esa personalidad tosca y ser tan poco hospitalaria, después de todo, yo soy el nuevo.

D – No me interesa si eres el nuevo o el viejo, te repito, todo lo que me interesa es el bien de la obra, no quiero ser tu amiga ni llevarme bien contigo, tampoco quiero que me trates como si fuera una de esas tontas sin autoestima que se mueren por quitar las pelusas de tu saco, sólo limítate a leer tus líneas, ¿bien?

Y – Vaya, qué ruda. No es que me interese ser tu amigo, sólo trato de llevarme bien con mi compañera de trabajo.

D - Hm, eso me parece bien. Comencemos.

Y – Vaya…

D - ¿Tienes algo que decir?

*Yuiichi se encoje de hombros

Era lógico que comenzaron con el pie izquierdo. Y así, comenzó la curiosa relación de trabajo entre ellos. Se juntaron muchas veces a ensayar la obra luego de clases en los salones que acordaban. Su relación no era muy grata, cada vez parecía ser que el otro se contenía menos al momento de comenzar a discutir. Era un juego de niños, comenzaban ataques a partir de los temas más insignificantes y resultaba evidente que no querían seguir trabajando juntos. Para Yuiichi era aún más dificil lidiar con una personalidad como la de Yugi D, resultaba nuevo para él estar disutiendo con una chica cada día, incluso en momentos en los que era completamente mal interpretado por ella, y aún peor, sus habilidades para corregir lo que decia, estaban empeorando cada vez más.


	4. Amenazas

**Amenazas**

Ya era el tercer día de ensayo y esta vez se juntarían, por primera vez en el salón de clases de Yuiichi.

Una vez allí, él le preguntó si ya había leído que tenían una escena con un beso, a lo que ella asintió, agregando que existían técnicas de actuación para hacerlo ver real, y que si hubiese asistido a esas clases no le estaría haciendo preguntas tontas. Ella se dispuso a enseñarle. Yuiichi siguió sus instrucciones con una mirada molesta, justo antes de ser interrumpidos por una persona que entraba abruptamente al salón. Se trataba de Christina, quien los sorprendió en el acto.

Su cara de espanto se hizo presente al percibir la cercanía, en la que se encontraban. Christina preguntó de qué se trataba, y entonces confirmó al fin, la identidad de esa tal Yugi D. Hidaka, la chica que en esos momentos era un riesgo para su relación con Yuiichi, al menos a través de sus ojos.

Cuando todo acabó, se retiraron a sus casas, y Christina acompañó a Yuiichi, dedicándole un gesto de desagrado a Yugi D, la que se lo tomó como una estupidez que no valía la pena encarar.

La semana se volvió un tanto pesada para la pequeña actriz. Hubo ocasiones en las que una chica trató de lastimarla en un partido de voleibol femenino, pero no tuvo suerte. Otro de esos días, Christina, apoyada por sus amigas, habló con ella, tratando de persuadirla para dejar la obra, pero se mantuvo firme al respecto, declarando que sólo estaba interesada en el papel y que odiaba a Yuiichi Sugaya. Pareció ser que la dejarían de molestar luego de eso. Pero no fue así, y otra tarde, luego de la escuela, un grupo de chicas se abalanzó sobre ella para persuadirla una vez más. Lo que afortunadamente, Yuiichi presenció. Hubo una discusión por algunos minutos y finalmente, él dijo que Yugi D. no significaba nada para él. Ella no se mostró sorprendida, pero en su interior, sintió un pequeño malestar, al oír tan crudas palabras proviniendo de una de las personas, con las que había pasado más tiempo en ese entonces. Cuando las chicas finalmente se marcharon, Yuiichi intentó disculparse, pero se sintió demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo, por lo que sólo trató de esquivar el tema. Ella no se mostró vulnerable y se marchó sola a casa cuando él le preguntó si podía acompañarla.

Esa tarde Yugi D. estuvo algo deprimida en casa, lo que preocupó a su madre.

El día siguiente, Yuiichi intentó disculparse una vez más. Llegó al salón de ella, cuando las clases aún no habían acabado, así que esperó. Hubo una sorpresa entre los chicos del salón y emoción por parte de las chicas que gustaban de Yuiichi. Le decían a Yugi D. lo afortunada que era, mas ella respondía con sarcasmos: 'No saben de lo que se pierden'.

Finalmente quedaron solos. Yuiichi entró al salón. Yugi permanecía en su pupitre. Un silencio incómodo nació de su encuentro. Los dos eligieron hablar al mismo tiempo y fue Yuiichi quien calló.

D: Yuiichi. No quiero oír otra palabra tuya que no venga del guión, en lo que a mí concierne, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, tú tampoco significas nada para mí. *enojada*

Y: -

D: Ahora, di tu línea y salgamos pronto de esto, la obra es en tres días.

Cuando terminaron, ambos quedaron bastante satisfechos y hasta parecía que habían olvidado que se odiaban, por lo que Yuiichi consideró un buen momento para preguntar una vez más si la acompañaba hasta su casa y ella se negó, así que insistió en invitarla a ensayar una última vez, mañana en su casa. Ella volvió a negarse.

A él le molestó naturalmente su testarudez y comenzaron a discutir otra vez.

El día siguiente, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al notar la ausencia de Yugi D. en el club. 'Ha de estar enferma, por qué tanto alboroto' pensó Yuiichi. Pero su actitud cambió, cuando Christina entró al salón que ocupaban en el club, seguida por otras fanáticas, para observar su actuación y luego acompañarlo a casa. La actitud de Christina le pareció sospechosa, y aún más, luego de escuchar un comentario de sus mismos labios, cuando él les hizo saber que la obra sería en dos días más:

C- 'Me pregunto si una persona podrá sobrevivir atrapada durante 2 días'

Él no reaccionó bien, les preguntó de manera agresiva qué habían hecho con ella. Las demás se asustaron hasta el punto de confesar. Entre las cinco chicas, la habían mantenido encerrada en el área de la piscina durante hora y media. Él se dispuso a ir en su rescate, siendo perseguido por ellas. La liberó, para que ésta se lanzara en contra de Christina con un enfado desbordante. Él la detuvo.

C - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a retarme a un duelo, novata?

D - ¡Esto no es asunto de las cartas, esto es personal entre mis puños y tu cabeza! *Yuiichi la sostiene*

Y - ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡¿Qué rayos intentaban hacer?

FanGal1 – Yuiichi, no te enfades por favor, sólo queríamos-

FanGal2 – Christina nos dijo que ella te estaba seduciendo y no podíamos permitir que tú-

D – ¡Son unas idiotas! ¡Yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en este tonto! Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, ¡entérense ya de una buena vez!

FanGal3 - Aun así, tienen la escena de un beso, ¿no? No podemos permitir que-

Y - Es suficiente. Tengo la solución a este conflicto ridículo. Ya no participaré, estoy fuera.

Luego de esas palabras se marchó muy enfadado, sin dejar de ser perseguido por sus fangirls, quienes interpretaron que había hecho eso por ellas.


	5. La visita

**La visita**

El día siguiente, cuando se supo la noticia, todos en el club se pusieron histéricos, y por más que trataron, Yuiichi no fue convencido de volver. Esa tarde, el último ensayo se llevó a cabo con el suplente, lo que obviamente para todos, no fue lo mismo.

Yugi D. estaba más seria que de costumbre, estaba convencida de que aún más repugnante que actuar con él, era que abandonase la obra, después de tantas horas de esfuerzo que dedicaron. Se encontraba furiosa. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Luego del último ensayo, se dispuso a visitar a Yuiichi. La casa, notoriamente era perteneciente a una familia adinerada, como los rumores decían. Llamó a la puerta y quien apareció fue Kentarou, el hermano mayor y compañero de duelos de Yuiichi.

D: Necesito ver a Yuiichi.

K: Qué sorpresa. ¿Eres…. Hidaka, de segundo año, no?

D: - ¿Se encuentra Yuiichi en casa?

K: Hey, hey, tranquila, me pregunto porqué tienes tanta prisa en hablar con él. Claro, él está arriba. Si gustas puedes pasar a la sala, le diré que estás aquí.

D: Muchas gracias.

Yuiichi se tardó un par de minutos y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Yugi D. en su casa, con ropas distintas a su uniforme habitual.

Y: Que bien estilo de vestir, no sabía que Halloween era esta noche.

D: Deja las estupideces, no vine a pelear contigo.

Y: Y entonces qué haces aquí.

D: Vengo a pedirte que no dejes la obra. Te necesitamos.

Y: - Lo siento, pero ya tomé una decisión.

D: Pero ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué! Maldición, ya olvidaste todo el esfuerzo que dedicamos, ¡ya sé que esto no es importante para ti, pero lo es para todos esos chicos que se han roto el cuello organizando los preparativos! No sirve decirte cuanto me importa esto, sé que no significo nada para ti, y que detestas llevar a cabo este papel conmigo, pero por qué ahora te arrepientes, ¡por que! ¡Después de todo! ¡No lo entiendo!

Y: Creí oírte decir que no venías a pelear.

D: Solo responde, ¡por qué haces esto! Me haces confirmar mis sospechas, no eres más que-

Y: ¡Es por ti, bien! ¡No puedo dejar que te pase nada malo por mi culpa! Esas chicas están locas y no se detendrán fácilmente y si te pasa algo grave, ¡no sería capaz de perdonármelo otra vez! Piensa D, tenemos una escena con un beso, ¡¿sabes lo que eso significa?

D: -

Y: Ya vete a tu casa. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

En ese momento, Yuiichi se sintió más nervioso que de costumbre. Estaba siendo sincero por primera vez frente a Yugi D. Ella se quedó sin palabras, pero mantenía esa expresión de enfado. De pronto, Kentarou entró a la sala.

K: Cielos, Yuiichi. ¡No puedo creer que finalmente entraste a ese club de teatro! Estoy orgulloso, hermanito. *Burlesco*

Y: De hecho ya lo dejé, no es para mí.

K: ¿En serio lo dejas? ¿Es porque te ganó la vergüenza?

Y: Ya cállate.

K: Bien, bien, lo siento, es sólo que recuerdo a alguien avergonzándose de querer intentar demostrar su lado artístico, pero supongo que estoy confundiéndome de persona, nos vemos. Gusto en conocerte, D. *Se Marcha*

En ese momento Yugi D. comprendió porqué él siempre actuó de esa forma, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ser visto como un chico popular, experto en deportes y duelos.

D: Un momento, tú sí deseas participar, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Te avergüenzas de tu talento?

Y: No es así, ignóralo, s-sólo intenta molestarme.

D: - Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo titubear. Pienso que no eres sincero la mayoría del tiempo.

Y: -

D: Como sea, aún pienso que eres un idiota. Si tu razón para renunciar a tu meta, es protegerme, es una estupidez. Sólo somos compañeros en un proyecto escolar y nada más. No te creas que soy una chica débil, ya te dije que no soy como las demás.

Y: Es cierto, no eres como las demás… Pero aún así, no participaré y es mi última palabra.

Yugi D. se puso furiosa al escucharlo tan terco, y se retiró precipitadamente de su casa.


	6. El Duelo

**El duelo**

Al día siguiente, la escuela entera estaba emocionada por la apertura del festival de verano. Los clubes estaban preparados. En el de teatro, todos parecían estar más nerviosos que nunca. La idea de reemplazar a Yuiichi aún no era superada por la mayoría. Especialmente por D.

Yuiichi asistió a la escuela y por primera vez llevaba un aire de tristeza en su mirada. Era la mirada más honesta que podía lucir su rostro en aquellos días. Las chicas que lo rodeaban no le prestaban mayor atención a su ánimo, más bien estaban interesadas en tomarse fotografías junto a él. Finalmente, lo dejaron en paz, puesto que todos estaban muy ocupados, el festival ya había sido inaugurado y la obra se presentaría dentro de la próxima hora.

Se dirigió al sector del patio menos habitado en ese minuto para poder estar solo. De verdad que queria participar de esa obra. Fue dificil para él tomar esa decisión.

De pronto, su soledad fue interrumpida por una voz familiar que le arrojó un disco de duelo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar a Yugi D, vestida para la obra y con un disco de duelo en el brazo.

Y: ¿De qué se trata?

D: ¿Qué eres idiota? ¡Te estoy retando a duelo! ¡Veremos quien es más fuerte y si de verdad merezco que alguien como tú me proteja!

Y: ¿Realmente no te darás por vencida, verdad? Esto es ridículo, sabes que no me ganarás. Eres una novata.

D: ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que una chica te venza, Yuiichi Sugaya? ¡Veremos quien es el más fuerte!

Y: Esto es una tontería. Aunque… Te seguiré el juego, no es mi estilo rechazar un duelo. *Sonrisa*

D: Escucha, Yuiichi, si yo gano, ¡participarás en la obra y no hay pero que valga!

Y: Ja, muy bien, pero si yo gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga durante el resto del día, ¿oíste?

D. Predecible y egocéntrico, muy propio de ti. Muy bien.

**-DUELO!-**

Desde el principio, el duelo fue intenso, Yuiichi llevó la delantera todo el tiempo, haciendo lucir su baraja formada de monstruos de atributo tierra : Tipo guerrero y bestia especialmente, además de hechizos que reforzaba el poder de ataque de sus monstruos. Yugi no lograba reforzar su ofensiva, por el contrario, mantenía su defensa con cartas ocultas o monstruos con puntos de defensa altos. A medida pasaba el tiempo, parecía ser que Yuiichi olvidó que peleaba contra una niña y lanzaba cada vez ataques más rudos, que le causaban algunos daños, pero ella no se daba por vencida. La suerte estuvo en un momento con Yugi D, al robar hechizos convenientes como 'Monster Reborn', 'Dark Hole' y ''Raigeki', pero no bastaba con ellos para ganar. La cuenta estaba en 3200/500, cuando Yugi D. finalmente robó la carta que estaba esperando: En una estrategia que Yuiichi no se esperaba, Yugi D. sacrificó todos sus monstruos para convocar un poderoso espadachín que sólo había visto en la baraja de su hermano mayor. El duelo dio un giro a favor de la joven en los últimos minutos y con una segunda jugada inesperada y muy simple, consiguió finalmente la victoria.

Yuiichi no lo podía creer, y mucho menos los que estaban allí. Los rumores de que una chica venció a uno de los mejores duelistas de la escuela no tardó en recorrer los pasillos y pasar a ser uno de los chismes más 'jugosos' del primer día del festival de verano. Él no podía ocultar su enojo, ya que la pequeña ganadora había utilizado una de las tantas estrategias que le daba la victoria a Kentarou en otros duelos, pero a la vez se sentía aliviado de que el precio de la derrota sería actuar en esa obra que tanto significaba para ambos.


	7. Los sentimientos de él

**Los sentimientos de él**

Ya sólo faltaban 30 minutos para que el club de teatro realizara su presentación. Y los protagonistas no habían tenido la oportunidad de realizar el ensayo final, así que mientras Yuiichi se cambiaba de ropa, ella le daba los últimos consejos. Sólo 10 minutos. Yuiichi se preocupó de que aún no sabía cómo hacer que el beso fuese un engaño. Yugi D. comenzó a ponerse histérica y le dijo que recordara aquel ensayo, pero ya era muy tarde y todos debieron ir a sus posiciones. A él le pareció muy gracioso todo el último proceso, verla a D tan nerviosa, todo mundo corriendo por doquier y encima, la presión de salir a escena sin saber un par de diálogos. A pesar de todo eso, estaba muy relajado.

La obra comenzó y fue abierta por personajes secundarios. Los aplausos del público y algunas risas hacían relajar a los demás que aún no salían a escena. Finalmente, fue el turno de Yuiichi. Cuando puso el primer pie en el escenario, las chicas del público comenzaron una gran ovación y él se sintió cómodo con esto, ya que en los duelos, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Yugi D. golpeaba su cara con la palma de la mano diciéndose a sí misma, que era solo un presumido.

La tercera escena, finalmente era el debut de Yugi D. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero logró simularlo y actuó muy bien, sin equivocar las líneas. Llegó un momento en el que Yuiichi comenzó a improvisar y su compañera nunca tuvo más ganas de matarlo como en ese momento, ya que ella no era buena para eso. La obra continuó muy bien. Cuando fue la parte del baile, las chicas del público comenzaron a ser muecas de desagrado, ya que era la primera escena en la que 'Michael' (interpretado por Yuiichi) y 'Valentina' (Yugi D.) se tomaban las manos como amantes. La escena tuvo un par de torpezas por parte de ambos, ya que al parecer Yuiichi olvidó algunos pasos y Yugi D. estaba por explotar en furia y nervios. Esa escena, terminó más bien en risas por parte del público.

Finalmente, la escena del beso había llegado: Valentina debía despertar sola en el escenario, buscando a su amado, quien apareció tras una puerta. El público estaba en completo silencio. Los diálogos fueron los precisos, ambos estaban más concentrados en actuar bien, que en lo que vendría luego. Las luces bajaron un poco. Los protagonistas terminaron de decir sus líneas y el momento había llegado. Yugi D. quería decirle con todas sus ganas a Yuiichi que la posición en la que estaba, no era la correcta y él comenzó a titubear sobre cómo debía hacerlo. Pasaron minutos de más y el ambiente se tornó tenso y confuso. Yuiichi no tuvo más remedio que besar a Yugi D. de verdad.

El silencio se prolongó más allá de lo esperado. El beso, por suerte, incluso sonó de manera dulce. Algunas chicas comenzaron a manifestarse, pero la obra continuó. Yugi D. no podía evitar fingir su sorpresa y sonrojo en ese minuto, parecía como si un tomate hubiese suplantado su cara, le dio la espalda al público y siguió sus líneas. Para ella, el momento del cierre del telón fue su mayor alivio. Yuiichi estaba callado sin saber qué decir. Realmente, no supo ni qué pensar. No se querían mirar a las caras, y los demás actores tuvieron que moverlos del escenario para proseguir la obra.

En resumen, todo terminó muy bien, todos se sintieron satisfechos, a pesar de los detalles.

El primer día del festival de verano llegó a su fin. Todos se disponían a irse a sus casas. Gis había ido por su hija, y al verla le dio un gran abrazo, sin poder evitar declarar que le habían dado su primer beso en voz alta. Yuiichi, que estaba cerca en ese minuto lo oyó. Atayami nada más la miraba con 'puppy-eyes' porque ella no les había dicho que iba a hacerlo. Yugi D. estaba en silencio, le dijo a su madre que todo lo que quería era marcharse pronto. Cuando Yuiichi se acercó lo suficiente, Atayami lo miró con recelo y Gis se lo advirtió a la pequeña, con una sonrisa molestosa. Ella no quiso voltear y le rogó que se fueran a casa.

Yuiichi se sintió decepcionado al no haber sido capaz de decir algo para hablar con ella. Prontamente, fue rodeado por sus fangirls, que lo felicitaban por el excelente trabajo, le pedían fotografías y entregaban números telefónicos.

Una vez en casa, Yuiichi estaba más pensativo que nunca. Jamás se esperó desarrollar sentimientos por esa chica tan molesta y grosera. Se tocaba los labios una y otra vez y miraba el techo de su casa, recordando todo por lo que habían pasado en los ensayos, cómo se conocieron la primera vez y cómo se fueron conociendo durante todo ese tiempo. Sin duda le tenía aprecio y quiso renunciar a una de sus metas por protegerla, pero todo siempre fue porque creyó ser lo correcto. Esta vez no, esta vez había algo más que no notó hasta estrechar y sentir el calor de sus labios. Le hizo ruborizar. Le había gustado.


	8. Los sentimientos de ella

**Los sentimientos de ella**

En casa, D se sentía más repugnada que nunca. Gis comenzó a preocuparse. La pequeña ni siquiera quería hablar con ella, pero aún así lo intentó con mucha suavidad. No respondió en seguida, así que Gis pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Pero justo antes de salir, le pidió que se quedara. Entonces no pudo seguir guardándose lo que llevaba dentro:

D - ¡Lo odio, mamá! Es un idiota engreído, quién se cree. Porqué no hizo caso de mis consejos, nada más siguió sus impulsos de idiota mujeriego. Mi primer beso debía ser especial, es un insulto que él me lo robara. Me siento tan estúpida. Fui yo la que hizo de todo para que él volviera a la obra, soy una tonta.

G – Oh amor, lo dices de una forma horrible. Es decir, haz pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con él últimamente, ¿En verdad, crees que es así de malo?

Ese no era el punto. D no entendía porqué esto significó tanto para ella. En realidad, nunca creyó que su primer beso tenía que ser especial. Ella era el tipo de persona que no experimentaba el arrepentimiento, y pensaba que todo sucedía por una razón. En realidad, no quería aceptar que de hecho, este idiota presumido, le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago por un par de segundos.

Fue una larga noche, hasta que al fin todos en la casa de los Hidaka lograron dormirse. El día siguiente Yugi D. no asistió a clases, ni al festival de verano.

Yuiichi, por otro lado, tenía el fuerte deseo de hablar con ella, y la buscó sin descanso, en el festival. Incluso, le preguntó a sus amigas, las que respondieron que no habían logrado contactarse. Estaba ansioso por verla, después de haberse pasado la noche pensando en cómo debía hablarle ese día. La que sí se reunió con él, fue Christina. Se comportó más amable que nunca y no mencionó la obra de teatro en lo absoluto. Le había preparado el almuerzo y le pidió que se reuniera con ella, tan pronto las clases terminaran, ya que debía decirle algo muy importante. Yuiichi sospechó que podía tratarse de un nuevo bullying hacia Yugi D. y respondió de forma algo agresiva. Christina se asustó, pero le dijo que no tenía nada que ver con D y que le sorprendía que fuese tan atento con ella, después de oírle decir que no le tenía aprecio alguno. Él se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos y sólo le agradeció por el almuerzo.

Después de clases, Christina le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, y que estaba dispuesta a pedirle disculpas a Yugi D. por los celos y las cosas que le habia hecho antes de la obra, pero él la rechazó, diciendo que sólo la quería como amiga.


	9. La chica más importante para él

**La chica más importante para él  
**

Más tarde ese día, Yuiichi se reunió con su hermana menor, Misao. Fue al internado y pidió permiso para llevarla al parque que estaba enfrente del lugar. Misao le preguntó cómo había salido la obra y Yuiichi le contó con sinceridad todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella jamás había escuchado a su hermano, hablar tanto sobre una chica y le dijo, simplemente: Te gusta.

Y - ¿Cómo dices?

M – Te gusta, es obvio. Te interesa mucho, haz hablado de ella como si fuese tu pasatiempo favorito.

Y -

M – Y además no sabes qué responder ahora. Ella te gusta y es todo –hum-

Y - ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

M – Nada, sólo estoy celosa.

Y - ¿Celosa? Eres una tonta, hermanita, tú eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, ¿acaso debo decírtelo mil veces?

M – Creo que dos mil veces será suficiente.

Siguieron disfrutando de su conversación, hasta que Misao sufrió un dolor de cabeza repentino. Yuiichi se mostró tremendamente preocupado, pero ella pronto se recuperó, diciendo que los medicamentos le provocaban náuseas y malestares de ese tipo, todo el tiempo. Yuiichi le preguntó entristecido, si ya quería irse de vuelta al internado, mas ella le dijo que no estaba ansiosa por recibir más inyecciones esa semana. Entonces siguieron conversando, hasta que Misao notó que una chica en el parque no dejaba de mirarlos. Se lo hizo saber a Yuiichi y él pudo ver a la pequeña Yugi D, quien intentaba esconderse tras un árbol, a unos metros enfrente de ellos.

M - ¿Es ella, verdad?

Y – Es… Ella

M – Qué actitud más infantil, pero creo que puedo comprenderla. Debe sentir lo mismo que tú sientes.

Y - ¿De verdad lo crees? Es que ella…

M - ¿Por qué otra razón se escondería?

Y – Ella es extraña, ¿sabes? Nunca sé qué esperar.

M – Y eso hace que te guste más. Por esa razón lo dices con esa cara de tonto. Quisiera darle un buen puntapié en este momento.

Y – Hey hey, tranquila, no te exaltes.

M - No lo haré, después de todo, mis ataques son usualmente, durante las noches. Así que por el momento, está a salvo.

Luego de un par de minutos, Yuiichi dejó a Misao en el instituto de salud mental otra vez, despidiéndose de ella, de forma muy afectuosa.

Debido a que el instituto estaba a pocos metros del parque, volvió con la esperanza de que Yugi D siguiera allí. La encontró descansando sobre la baranda del mirador, con la vista hacia el mar. Ambos se miraron antes de que Yuiichi lograra acercarse lo suficiente para hablar. Ella reaccionó, abandonando precipitadamente el lugar. Él la siguió, gritando que sólo quería hablar con ella. Ella se detuvo cabizbaja. Se volteó evitando verle a la cara al comienzo, pero luego clavó sus ojos nerviosos en él. Tras ver esa expresión, la que generalmente mostraba índices de enojo, lucir tan distinta, casi como dibujando una expresión 'tímida', sintió que se ruborizó y que comenzaría a tartamudear.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir en aquel momento. Así que Yugi D. sólo caminó nuevamente hacia la baranda y Yuiichi la siguió. Así dejaron pasar otros pocos minutos, hasta que un bonito atardecer acompañó su silencio. Yugi D. fue la que nuevamente comenzó a hablar:

D - ¿Era tu hermana, verdad?

Y - ¿Eh?... Sí. Ella es mi pequeña Misao.

D – Los rumores… No son ciertos. Se ve que la quieres mucho y jamás podrías hacerle daño.

Yuiichi sintió que podía confiar en ella. Le dijo que se equivocaba, ya que él había lastimado terriblemente a Misao en el pasado. Yugi D. se quedó mirándolo, poniendo mucha atención. Yuiichi jamás había hablado de su familia con nadie, y le sorprendió sentir que comenzaría a conocerlo con sinceridad desde ese mismo momento.

Y – Misao comenzó con ataques de pánico cuando sólo tenía 2 años. A eso le siguió un sinnúmero de enfermedades y muchas consecuencias con las que tendrá que lidiar el resto de su vida. Cuando éramos pequeños, no entendíamos lo que le sucedía, solo nos preocupamos de lo mal que ella se comportaba y cuánto hacía sufrir a nuestros padres. Siempre creímos que ella tenía malos sentimientos; éramos demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo. Así que… Cuando nuestros padres decidieron internarla en una clínica, donde le darían los cuidados pertinentes, ella se negó y nos rogó que la defendiéramos, que no la abandonáramos. Kentarou se conmovió, pero yo le di la espalda. Abandoné a mi propia hermana, casi odiándola por algo, de lo que ella no tenía culpa. Lo siguiente fue el accidente de mis padres. Ellos murieron el mismo día en el que Misao fue internada. Ha sido duro, pero supimos salir adelante… Mi hermana significa todo para mí.

Algo que jamás olvidaré es que en la escuela, la maltrataban, los chicos pueden ser muy crueles, es por eso, que no soporto el bullying, sabes.

A Yugi D. le pareció en ese minuto, que lo había mal interpretado en cientos de maneras, y comprendió entonces, que todo lo que sentía por él estaba equivocado. Se dio cuenta de que el haberla rescatado en una ocasión anterior, realmente, fue algo que le recordó a su hermana.

Ella se disculpó en ese momento por haberlo malinterpretado desde el principio, declarando que no debió creer las cosas horribles que se comentaban en la escuela. Él respondió que no había problema, que sólo era secundaria. Además, le confesó que él y su hermano trabajaron duro para ser los mejores en duelo de monstruos, puesto que de esa forma lograrían obtener el respeto de los demás estudiantes, logrando proteger a Misao.

Yugi D. estaba completamente sorprendida, y a la vez avergonzada, no se esperaba encontrar un chico tan encantador, leal y preocupado por sus seres queridos como ese otro Yuiichi. Su historia le pareció muy conmovedora, y quiso escuchar más. Él declaró que estaba helando y que en su casa debían estar preocupados, y ya que ella había tenido la suerte de ser la única persona en el mundo, a quien le había hablado de Misao, era su turno devolverle el favor, dejándole acompañarla hasta su casa. Por primera vez, ella aceptó.


	10. Distanciamiento

**Distanciamiento**

Luego de cuatro días, el festival de verano llegó a su fin. El ganador del primer lugar por recaudación de fondos, fue el club de cine, seguidos por el club de baloncesto y en tercer lugar, quedó el club de teatro. Los profesores estaban orgullosos con la participación de Yuiichi, ya que fue miembro titular de dos de las actividades ganadoras, por lo que el joven se vio envuelto por las consecuencias de esa fama, que lo mantuvieron ocupado el resto de la semana.

Tristemente, para ambos, ya no había nada que los atara. Ya no tenían porqué seguir pasando más tiempo juntos. Y el hecho de que éste fuera el principal pensamiento de Yugi D, durante el día, no la dejaba en paz. No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, porque era nuevo y sofocante. Cada vez que lo veía, recordaba esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Esas malditas mariposas que quería exterminar. Deseaba que Yuiichi quisiera verla también. No se presentó la oportunidad, sus fans no lo dejaban en paz y ella había vuelto a su vida cotidiana y a ver a sus amigas que la extrañaban.

Pasaron los días y dejaron de verse, incluso en los pasillos, tal y como solía ser, antes de la obra. Las únicas veces que Yugi D. estaba físicamente cerca de él, era en los descansos, mientras los hermanos imbatibles defendían su fama de ser los mejores en tag duels, pero le era imposible verlo porque prácticamente la mitad de la escuela se peleaba por ser parte del público.

Era evidente para sus amigas, que ella no estaba bien. Lucía la mayor parte del tiempo deprimida o cabizbaja. Y además, no quería hablar de eso con nadie.

Un dia, a la hora del almuerzo, finalmente pudo ver a Yuiichi a los ojos, cuando sus grupos de amigos se sentaron muy cerca unos de otros. Ambos se miraban de reojo y Yugi D. se sonrojaba cada vez que sus miradas se topaban, hecho que la hacía desesperar. Christina, que estaba junto a él, notó la dedicación que los ojos de Yuiichi le entregaban, y se esforzó por impedirlo, al tratar de conversar o tomarle del brazo. Yugi D, por primera vez en su vida, experimentó la maldita sensación de sentirse celosa.

Las clases de ese día terminaron más temprano que de costumbre para los alumnos de cursos superiores. Cuando Yugi D. salió del aula, se encontró con Kentarou, quien la estaba esperando.

Caminaron juntos hasta el parque, en donde Kentarou le preguntó si acaso, las estrategias que le recomendó usar, en contra de Yuiichi, habían sido de ayuda. Yugi D. asintió, pero no dejó de mostrarse deprimida. Luego de un silencio que hizo a Kentarou preguntarse qué le ocurría, D. le preguntó con el rostro ruborizado si él creía que Yuiichi deseaba hablar con ella o si la había mencionado los últimos días. Él le respondió con sinceridad que no le había escuchado hablar de ella, pero que notaba a Yuiichi más desconcentrado últimamente, y todo después del primer día de Festival de Verano. Entre su conversación, Kentarou dijo que ella le recordaba a su hermana menor. Cuando Yugi D. escuchó eso, su corazón dio un salto y no pudo evitar pensar que si eso era verdad, Yuiichi podría sentir lo mismo. Él prosiguió, al ver los ojos esperanzados de D, diciendo que la verdad, Yuiichi, era un gran idiota y que no se atrevería a declarársele a la chica que le gusta, porque aunque no lo creyera, su naturaleza era ser un tipo muy tímido. Continuaron su paseo y Yugi parecía no responder, así que Kentarou declaró que ellos se parecían, y que sería horrible que ninguno se atreviera a aceptar lo que les estaba pasando. Después de esas palabras, le dijo que se verian un poco más tarde y se marchó.


	11. Duelo doble

**Duelo Doble**

Yugi D. decidió caminar por el mismo sector del parque, en el que ella y Yuiichi tuvieron aquella conversación. La sorpresa no fue grata cuando notó que habían dos chicas teniendo un duelo justo en donde había sido el encuentro y una de ellas, era Christina. Naturalmente, ganó el duelo, conservando todos sus puntos de vida, y haciendo un espectáculo que a la gente le pareció muy llamativo.

Cuando se acercó, Christina le dedicó una mirada desafiante y le preguntó si quería luchar contra ella. Ella se negó, declarando que no era duelista. Entonces Christina le dijo que no se burlara, ya que todo el mundo se había enterado de su victoria en singles, contra Yuiichi Sugaya. En ese momento Yugi D. se ruborizó, lo que hizo enfadar a Christina.

C- ¡Anda! ¿O acaso eres una cobarde? ¡Ya lo tengo! Si quieres una motivación, pelearemos por Yuiichi aquí y ahora. La ganadora será su novia, ¿qué te parece?

D – C- Cómo dices. ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Jamás me rebajaría a pelear por el corazón de un chico como una larva babosa, estás demente!

C - ¡Cómo te atreves tú a llamarme así! ¡Pequeña tonta, esta es tu oportunidad para ganar su corazón! No te quitarás de mi camino hasta que yo te venza en un duelo, ¡anda, pelea!

D - ¡No lo haré Christina!

Varios alumnos que estaban cerca de ese lugar comenzaron a llegar, hasta que se armó un gran círculo de espectadores. Yugi D. sentía la presión, mas no quería luchar por Yuiichi; eso sería absolutamente vergonzoso, simplemente no era su estilo, pero se estaba viendo envuelta en una situación sin salida. De pronto, escuchó una voz familiar tras ella y fue el mismísimo Yuiichi el que apareció a su lado, para sorpresa de todos.

D - ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y – Yo pelearé con ella.

D - ¿Disculpa?

Y – Ya me oíste, yo pelearé contigo

C - ¡Pero, Yuiichi!

Y – Escucha Christina, estoy dispuesto a seguir tus reglas, si te enfrentas a un tag duel. Haré todo lo que me pidas si ganas el duelo, te doy mi palabra.

C - ¿¡I-incluso… serás mi novio Yuiichi!

Y – He dicho lo que sea, ¿no es así? Pero si nosotros ganamos, prometerás dejar a Yugi D. en paz para siempre.

C - ¡Pero, yo no tengo pareja!

K – Si es un tag duel con una de las mejores duelistas de la escuela, creo que no tengo más remedio.

C - ¡KENTAROU! *grito fangirl*

D – ¡Esperen un minuto, de qué se trata esto! ¡¿Yuiichi, estás loco?

Y – Puede que esté un poco loco, D. Loco por conseguir que ella te deje en paz y lograr hablar contigo de forma sincera.

Yugi D. se quedó sorprendida y ruborizada al oír tan sugerentes palabras.

**DUELO –**

Durante todo el duelo, Kentarou y Christina se mostraron superiores. Comenzaron una ofensiva impecable, lo que Yuiichi y Yugi D. lograron combatir bastante bien. A ratos, la inexperiencia de ella se hacía presente, pero Yuiichi no dejó de apoyarla. Disfrutaron el duelo con una gran emoción. Yugi D. finalmente comenzó a sonreír y a aceptarse para sí misma, que tenía sentimientos por Yuiichi. Él la defendía de los ataques de Christina a costa de sus propios puntos de vida. El último movimiento fue de Kentarou, quien atacó a Yuiichi, para finalmente, vencerlo; luego fue él quien sacrificó sus puntos para dejar a ambas chicas en combate, y a pesar de todo el apoyo y lo que D. había aprendido esos días, fue vencida por Christina.

Se notaba la decepción en la cara de la mayoría de los presentes. Yuiichi se esmeró tanto en protegerla, que ya no era sorpresa para nadie, que sus sentimientos por ella, eran más fuertes que cualquier promesa acerca del duelo. Yugi D. cayó al suelo, decepcionada y fue él, quien le estrechó su mano para ponerla de pie, y, acomodando su cabello de una manera muy dulce, le dijo que fue una excelente compañera, tanto en el duelo, como en la obra, y finalmente como la chica que le gustaba.

Yugi D. ya no podía más de felicidad, así que no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa en su cara ruborizada, la que intentaba ocultar de todos los presentes.

Y – Christina, sería un engaño si me pides ser tu novio. Lo siento, pero mis sentimientos apuntan hacia otra dirección.

C - ¿Qué crees, que soy tonta? Es obvio que la mayoría de los presentes podemos ver eso, pero no me importa Yuiichi, sí que eres un tonto al elegirla a ella, por sobre mi, *se abraza al brazo de Kentarou* Mañana mismo retaré a duelo a esa tonta de Brittany para ganarme el puesto de presidenta del club de fans de Kentarou, si, si, siempre supe que él era el mejor, ¿verdad que sí, Ken?

K – n_n;;; porqué a mí.

Yuiichi sonrió, diciendo que eso le parecía genial, y al mismo tiempo, llevó rápidamente a Yugi D. de la mano, lejos de ese lugar, dejando a todos con ganas de ver más.


	12. El comienzo

**El comienzo**

Se detuvieron, en algún lugar de la bahía, cuando Yugi D. intentó hablar. Yuiichi le dijo que era suficiente, que él debía comenzar a hablar de una vez por todas.

Le dijo que era una pequeña buscaproblemas, una chica que se disgusta fácilmente, muy terca y apasionada en sus deseos. Y que, a pesar de lucir fuerte, poseia un interior vulnerable, que tenía la necesidad de descubrir. Que se había dado cuenta de que tartamudeaba mucho últimamente y siempre era cuando hablaba de ella. Y que finalmente había reunido el valor para ser honesto, gracias a personas que le hicieron abrir los ojos, refiriéndose a sus hermanos. Le dijo que la quería y que le rogaba por una respuesta, antes de volverse loco.

Ella le dijo que era un idiota y que cerrara la boca, ya que era obvio que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que lo quería. Tocándose el pecho, ella confesó que su corazón jamás había latido como en esos momentos. Luego, sin dejar de sentirse avergonzada, ocultó su rostro en el torso de Yuiichi, preguntándole entre risas porqué le hacía sentir eso. Él la abrazó delicadamente.

Yugi D. le preguntó si podía tener el segundo lugar más importante en su corazón, ya que Misao tenía el primero y él le dijo que el primer lugar ya lo compartían ambas, pero que no se lo dijera a su hermana.

Luego de quedarse mirando a los ojos por un par de segundos, ella le preguntó si debían volver a ensayar cierta escena que les quedó pendiente y él dijo que necesitaba nuevas lecciones, puesto que no dominaba la técnica del todo. Ella sonrió coquetamente y le dijo que prefería su método improvisado.

Yuiichi rió y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, besándola, como si se hubiese estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo.

Ambos tomaron aire luego de disfrutar aquel efusivo momento.

Y – Entonces… ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Pareja, novios, amantes…?

D - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Con todo lo que me haz hecho sufrir, con suerte tendrás mi amistad.

Rieron y disfrutaron del calor del otro hasta que comenzó a helar y Yuiichi la acompañó a su casa, tal y como lo haría el resto de los días, después de la escuela.

Fin


End file.
